broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernassi-Obsidianbeard War
Omencroft Undermining The Human town of Omencroft was a major exporter of food, turning almost all of it's land into fields to feed the war effort. A cadre of Dwarven' engineers, formed of members of the Ironhelm clan, tunneled their way underneath Omencroft in one of their steam-powered drills. Such a mechanical monstrosity, suited for churning through stone and bedrock, made quick work of the soil and brickwork of the town. The Ironhelms dug a gigantic cavern, that they dubbed the 'Hollow', underneath the town of Omencroft. Leaving just enough flimsy supports to withstand the weight of the town above, they hooked explosives to them and fled. Upon triggering the explosives, the pillars collapsed and the entire town sunk into the Hollow. Overnight, Omencroft and it's inhabitants disappeared from the world, marking a serious blow to the Human war effort and a glorious victory for the Dwarves. Blood Of The Alchemist On a plateau of solid granite stood the Dwarven Fortress of Notung. In the days of it's founding, the Dwarves quickly realised that they were becoming very crowded; their rate of growth was much quicker than the amount of excavation they were able to do. To this end, they built their Fortress upwards, resembling a gigantic sword, with its blade buried into the rock. As Notung was virtually impregnable from below, it's only real danger could come from directly outside it's gates, which were heavily reinforced. Due to its impenetrable nature, the Fortress of Notung churned out a steady population of Dwarves and a highly trained military. The Human Lords saw it right to see this Fortress destroyed and a major asset in the Dwarven war effort neutralised. Siege weapons were called forth, battering the walls and gates of Notung for days. As the battle went on, losses on both sides mounted, but neither were willing to call off the engagement. Eventually, a small number of Human alchemists appeared with strange concoctions that had not been seen before. Flinging their potions against the mighty stone doors of Notung, the rock began to melt off in great chunks onto the floor. As the Dwarves panicked; never having seen this like of alchemy before, the Humans quickly took advantage of the chaos and forced their way into the Fortress. After a length engagement, Notung was emptied of it's Dwarves and the Humans added another to their list of victories. A Grim Harvest Of the many Human legions that were involved in the War, perhaps the one with the greatest potential was the Demeter Legion. Originally the militia of a farming community, they had armed themselves with scythes. As time went on and the village became wealthier, the military of the area also improved, but they retained their trademark weapons. Trained to swing their curved blades at waist height proved disastrous for the Dwarves, for while a gut wound was a grim death for a Human, the height of the scythe would sever any Dwarf's head clean from his neck. Dreadnoughts On a battlefield, in the small hours of the morning, a crate was delivered to the Dwarven defences. With a single stamp on the side that read; 'This Way Up' and strange grumbling noises coming from inside, the Dwarves slowly opened it. To their surprise, a Dwarf was found inside the crate. Far from a normal Dwarf, this one was suspended by a lattice of steel and redstone, decorated with adamant and in possession of a strength and fury so fierce, he was immediately let loose on the battlefield. His fervour drove the Dwarves to quickly follow him into battle and, catching most of the Human force unawares, they carved a bloody swathe into their ranks. 'The End Of The War' With the string of victories against the Humans, the Dwarves quickly closed onto Castle Jette, the home of the Sons of Dawn; the Emperor's elite guards. After a terrible battle, the Dwarves cast the walls of Jette to the ground and put the Sons Of Dawn to slaughter. It was after this decisive victory that peace finally came about; with the Dwarves victorious. Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Historical Events